PJO Song Challenge!
by xRainyx
Summary: I took the PJO song challenge! Will you? Pairings include lots of Percabeth, Lukabeth, and Perachel! Funny, angsty, romantic, you name it!


**A/N- Take the PJO song challenge! Here's how! **

**-Grab an Ipod or go onto your music files and put your songs on shuffle**

**- Once the first song starts, start typing a short drabble about your fandom. (I have chosen PJO.) **

**-Once the song stops, end your drabble. **

**-Repeat this for ten songs **

**-Post it on Fanfiction! (Please note that editing at the end is crucial!) **

**Here are my ten- **

Song 1- "Shut up and Drive"-Rihanna

Thalia's POV

I stomped through the the auto-shop, admiring all the shiny cars on display. My ambition grew as I eyed the cars. Dad said I could get a car when I turned 15. Well, I was 15, and I was getting a car. Well, Zeus didn't actually say I could get a car, he kinda...well, let me explain-

"Dad can I have a car?"

"No." I gave him my evil glare.

"Dad! You put me in a flippin' tree for who knows how long, and you're saying I can't have a car! You are the worst father ever! Grr!"

To my surprise, he actually gave in. I got some humor over it, but oh well. Anyways, it was time to go car shopping.

Song 2- "Seven Years" Norah Jones

Annabeth's POV

People have always asked me about my mother. I never really thought about her not being there that much when I was young, only at some moments. When I turned seven, my whole world turned upside down. I met Luke and Thalia- and ran away with them. I found myself attracted to Luke. I mean, his blond hair, his beautiful eyes- what wasn't to like? Thalia and Luke, they asked me about my mother a lot. I never really knew how to answer- I mean, being seven, what could I say?

Song 3- "Disturbia"- Rihanna

Luke's POV

Walls closing in...couldn't breathe. Why can't I see the light? The happiness? I reach out for love, being wanted. When I do, all I see is darkness. I see the deeds I have done- most of them disgust even me. I hate Kronos, but he has promised me well. I love Annabeth, but she doesn't want me. My life, it's like living in my own personal disturbia. I hate the things I do, but I have no choice. I chose a long time ago to stand beside Kronos and the Titans, and I plan to stay loyal to them. But...do I really want to? What kind of curse is this? Can I try to break free? Can I afford to? Questions run through my head as the walls keep closing in. Can I stop them? Can I stop my own personal disturbia that I have brought on myself?

Song 4- "Breakaway"- Kelly Clarkson

Bianca's POV

I always wanted a normal family. I mean, not that I didn't like playing mommy for Nico all those years, it was just...yeah. When I heard what Artemis and Zoe were offering to me, I took the offer. They were offering me the chance of the family I always wanted. They were offering me a chance to be free of responsibility. A chance to break away. Not that I don't love Nico, I love him with all my heart. But the thing was, I felt the difference. I mean, when I was being informed about this great opportunity, something in me said "Bianca, this is where you are supposed to be." So I broke away. It wasn't easy, not easy at all to tell Nico I was leaving him. I knew he would be fine at camp with Percy. I knew I would never forget him. I knew at the moment I had joined, I had found my wings, and learned how to once again fly.

Song 5- "Some Hearts"- Carrie Underwood

Annabeth's POV

The first time I looked into his eyes, I saw something different. I didn't know what it was at the time, but it was something. Today, I see how naive I was. He was sweet, kind, brave. He was everything I had always wanted. Almost a dream come true. I never believed in true love- I mean, how could things be that perfect? Well, I was wrong. Percy is and will forever be perfect. Was it meant to be? Or just luck? My heart got what it wanted, at last.

Song 6- "I'm Just a Kid"- Simple Plan

Nico's POV

Hey, I'm no god- I may be able to bring up the dead, but that doesn't mean I don't have my dreams. I mean, I'm just a kid trying to figure out a world that always seems to be against me. Honestly, sometimes I feel alone in this world just because of my parentage. My feelings mean nothing to no one. They all think I'm evil, cruel. But, really, I'm just a kid. What do I have to do with that? My life, it's like living in a nightmare. What's the point of not trying to make do with it?

Song 7- "If I Were a Boy"- Beyonce

Rachel's POV

I never understood Percy, before I knew he was a demigod, I mean. He always seemed to be running from something for no good reason. I could never read him, or know what he was thinking. I would always wonder, "What would it be like if I was Percy?" I thought about how I could know more about him if I tried. But then he told me. I mean, I accepted it...kinda. Then I saw Annabeth. I saw how he looked at her-you know, with respect in a weird but passionate way. For the first time, I was jealous. I realized for the first time that I wanted him. I wanted to be Annabeth. I wanted to be the one who understood him the most. But I couldn't be. I was a mortal, and they were demigods. Now all I know about him is this- he is just a boy.

Song 8- "Superstition"- Raven Symone 

Zeus's POV

Superstitions are like humor to me. I mean, seriously! If you step on a crack in the sidewalk, you will break your mother's back? What mortal thought of these things! Being the god of the gods, I can use my knowledge of these weird traditions to my advantage. For example, I convinced Hephaestus that if he spilled salt, he would have bad luck. He stayed away from McDonalds french fries for almost a decade! Or when I told Artemis 13 was an unlucky number, she kept her little girls club to a limit of twelve people for like 3 millennial. Superstitions are fun to play around with, especially for a god.

Song 9- "Stop and Stare"- OneRepublic

Hades POV

I don't know what has gotten into the others. I mean, I really don't know what they think they can get away with. It's like they acknowledge our oath, but they don't stay true to it. Once us gods heard about this dreaded prophecy, we made a pact not to have children. Now, I was always looked upon as "the sneaky one." In other words, if someone was going to break the oath, it would most likely be me. Well look where that brought us. Zeus and Poseidon have both fallen under, have broken the oath. I had forgotten the di Angelos decades ago. When one of them showed up in my palace, I didn't know what I was hearing. Anyways, don't trust the trustworthy, they can turn their backs on you easily.

Song 10- "How to Save a Life"- The Fray

Grover's POV

What was he saying? What was he doing? He was waiting for me! How could he leave me? I had been looking for so long to find him. The great god Pan- I had fought for my Searcher's License. I had vowed for many years to find him. When I found him, and he told me he was dieing, I didn't know what to think. I felt like exploding on him. Like screaming something like, "What do you think you're doing? Are you that selfish!" But then I thought about he abilities. His ability to intrigue satyrs from all over to try and find him. Something today tells me I could have saved him, but I didn't. He knew from the start what was going to happen, why hadn't I? He told me! He wanted me to find him, and I did. But now he is gone, and I will never see him again. I never will be able to save his life- no matter how hard I would've tried. It's over now.

**A/N- Now do your own and tell me if you did! I will gladly read them! **

**(Please note that these drabbles were written in a matter of three minutes while a song was playing. Sorry if they are choppy, or make no sense!) **


End file.
